Ten Years
by Drucilla Black
Summary: For "But I'm a Cheerleader". The lives of Megan and Graham after graduation. May be a bit OOC but I did my best.
1. Chapter 1

**Ten Years**

**For the movie "But I'm a Cheerleader" because I've always wondered what would happen after the end of the movie. The life that Megan and Graham share after high school. Mostly Megan-centric. Also, I made up Megan and Graham's surnames because they're never mentioned in the movie or on IMDb**

**CHAPTER ONE: 1999 – Megan's Graduation**

"Megan Bishop, please come up and accept your Diploma."

Peter Bishop smiled proudly and clapped his hands so hard he thought they would go numb. His Little Pookie (something only he was allowed to call her) was graduating high school with a B+ average, and he couldn't be prouder as he watched her walk up to the principal and gracefully accept her diploma. A part of him felt bad that it had been such a difficult year for her, especially after coming back from True Directions – her former friends were ignoring her, and some of the nastier girls had taken to harassing her at times. Her ex-boyfriend – whom he and Nancy had once hoped to have as an in-law – had turned particularly vicious too, leaving horrible notes in her locker at least twice a week, and encouraging other members of the football team to call her names such as "dyke" and "lesbo".

But Megan had become a surprisingly strong and resilient young woman during her time away, something which filled Peter with a sense of pride. In the case of her former friends - she wasn't really surprised. They had basically helped to send her away, so as far as she was concerned they were never really her friends to begin with. She had been very hurt about her boyfriend though, and had come home in tears more than once, unable to understand why he was being so spiteful towards her. Peter had done the only thing he could think of at the time: Made her a nice, hot cup of tea, sat her down at the table, and just listened to his only daughter pour her heart out. Once she was done, he asked her if she wanted to call Graham to talk with her, and she smiled through her tears and hugged him.

Aah…speaking of Graham. Peter smiled and nodded at the dark-haired young woman sitting only a few seats apart from him. She smiled and nodded back. Peter would be the first to admit that he hadn't been exactly delighted when Megan had bought Graham home for the first time. The fact that his daughter had been unable to "go straight" like Mary had promised she would had thrown his whole belief system into turmoil. How could his little Megan be a lesbian? She was beautiful, feminine, refined, and a devout Christian who went to church without fail every Sunday and read her bible at least three times per week. And it wasn't as if she hadn't tried to be straight – she had worked very hard at the camp and at the beginning, she had honestly believed she could be straight again.

"Mommy, Daddy, you have no idea how sorry I am that I failed you both." Megan had said at the time. "I tried so hard, I really did. I prayed to God every night to help me be straight, like everyone wanted. But he never answered my prayers, and now I know why. God wanted me to go to True Directions not to become straight, but so that I could truly understand who I am, because sometimes realisations can only appear after suffering. If I had never gone there, I never would have realised that I'm a homosexual. I never would have fallen in love with Graham either."

Nancy had stormed out after Megan's confession of love. Peter had simply sat in his armchair for what seemed like the longest time before speaking.

"Pookie…you know I love you more than anything, right? But homosexuality is against the beliefs of our church, the church that we were all raised to believe in." He wasn't angry, but sad. "I want to understand you, I really, honestly do. But at the same time, I'm so worried that your eternal soul is at risk. And Graham's soul too."

"Mr. Bishop, what church does your family belong too?" Graham had asked.

"We're Roman Catholics, Graham. Do you belong to any particular church?"

"No, Mr. Bishop. My father is very traditional, but he isn't religious – he's all business. My mother was a Unitarian, and she used to tell me that I could go to church with her once I was old enough to decide for myself, but…" Graham looked a little sad when she paused "she died when I was seven."

"Oh, you poor child." Peter reached over to pat Graham on the shoulder. "Nobody deserves to lose a mother so young. I'm sure she's always watching over you from heaven though." Graham smiled sadly at him.

"Thankyou." She paused to clear her throat. "Um…Mr. Bishop. I know you don't like the fact that I'm in love with your daughter, and we can't really change anything about it. But I just want you to know that my intentions aren't bad ones. I want to be in a committed, monogamous relationship with Megan, and only Megan. I'm assuming that you could do with somebody to talk with - for a neutral view." She pulled a piece of folded paper out of her pocket. "There's a group called PFLAG – Parents and Friends of Lesbians and Gays. You'll be able to talk to people who are going through what you're going through right now. I hope it's of some help to you."

Peter couldn't help but smile.

"You're a very nice girl, Graham. I don't know where I stand at the moment on your relationship with Megan, but until I make a decision, you will be welcome in this house as her friend."

It seemed like he had said that such a long time ago. Peter smiled as Megan got off the stage with all her fellow graduates and ran to hug her girlfriend. PFLAG had really opened his eyes, and it was thanks to Graham. It had been such a relief to get answers to so many questions that he had had at the time. To learn that there were other parents out there just as confused as him, and that his little girl was still the exact same person she always was, but also lead him to question his religion. He still very much believed in God, but his faith in Catholicism had declined.

Peter made a mental note to do some research on Unitarianism when he got home.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: 2002 – Megan in university**

Peter and Nancy drove along in silence. They had never been big on talking in the car in the 24 years they had been married. Peter was very excited though…it had been over three months since he last seen his Little Pookie. Sure, Megan may have been a legal adult as of a week ago, but she would always secretly be his Little Pookie.

"I think this is the place, dear." Nancy said, pointing to tall, brown building. "She's living on the third floor, but she said she'll come downstairs to greet us."

Sure enough, just as Nancy finished her sentence, Megan appeared at the bottom of the building, and the moment she spotted the car, she ran out to greet them.

"Mommy! Daddy! It's so good to see you both again. I've really missed you both." She hugged them both enthusiastically. "Come on upstairs and I can show you my room."

Peter and Nancy didn't really know what to expect in Megan's room, so they were surprised to see what almost looked like half of a replica of her old bedroom (the other half of the room obviously belonged to her room-mate) except for a tiny teddy bear holding a rainbow flag. Her bedcovers were a pretty floral design – very similar to the ones she had at home. Everything was neat and tidy, even the clothes in the small wardrobe space that she obviously shared with someone else. And Megan looked just as she had the day she left for university…Hair held back with a purple headband, looking prim-and-proper but oh-so-feminine at the same time in a grey wool skirt and a purple blouse, her little gold crucifix still around her neck. Nancy smiled. She and Peter had been a little scared that university would…change Megan. But she still seemed to be the same sweet, polite girl that had left home over six months ago to begin her studies to become a counsellor.

"So…do you still see Graham?" Peter couldn't help but ask. Megan nodded and smiled, pleased that they had even thought of her girlfriend.

"Oh yes. She moved in with a friend – Dolph, and she works as a bartender. She works nights, so she makes more than enough money to cover her rent and bills. They only live about fifteen minutes away, so I go over there for lunch or dinner sometimes."

"Oh…but I thought she was going to college too?" Peter asked. Megan shook her head.

"Only if she passed True Directions. She didn't, so her Dad took everything from her. The money for college, the car, and even her trust fund that her Mother left her when she died. He made her leave home too, so she went where Dolph was staying for a few weeks – it's like a boarding house for teens that have nowhere to go." She decided to omit the fact that it was a gay boarding house run be ex-ex-gays because it would take too much time to explain to her parents. "Well, he and Graham decided that they could try living together because it would be easier to rent together."

"He took…everything?" Peter seemed to be shock for a moment. "Oh, God! And to think that your mother and I tried to do the exact same thing to you. I feel ashamed."

"But its okay now, Daddy, because you and Mommy have at least tried to understand, you even joined PFLAG and proudly admitted that you're the father of a gay daughter. Anyway, Graham and I are very happy, we may even get married after I graduate and start my career."

"Married?" Both her parents asked simultaneously. Megan laughed.

"But not for a little while. I still have at least three more years in university."

"Well, that's true." Peter said, then smiled. "Now, how about I take out my two favourite girls for lunch? Megan, is Graham able to come along?" Megan shook her head.

"Unfortunately, no. She's doing double shifts today, but she's promised to take me out to a nice restaurant on Tuesday night because she has Tuesday and Wednesday off."

"Well that's nice of her, I'm glad to hear she still treats you like a princess. I hope you'll both have a good time, Pookie." Peter smiled at his daughter. She pulled a face at him.

"Daddy, I'm twenty-one now. Don't you think I'm a bit old for you to be calling me Pookie?"

"Sweetheart, you'll always be my Little Pookie. Just like your Mom will always be my Precious."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: 2005 – The night after Megan's Graduation**

"I'm sorry I wasn't there yesterday." Graham said as she poured two glasses of white wine. One for herself and one for Megan. "I tried to swap shifts but nobody would do it with me."

"That's alright, Graham." Megan smiled and cuddled up to her girlfriend on the lounge. "We're here together now. That's what counts. Besides, Dolph stood in for you yesterday. He even tried to kiss me. I don't think"

"Good ol' Dolph." Graham smiled and sipped her wine. She loved this lazy nights with Megan, where they would share a bottle of wine and watch some silly TV shows or movies together. But this night was different.

"Um…Megan?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you mind getting some chips out of the kitchen? And some dip?"

"But this episode is just starting…" Megan complained as the opening theme of The Simpsons came on TV. Graham poked her in the side.

"Oh c'mon. The kitchen is the next room over. If you do it quickly, you'll be back before the theme song finishes."

Megan made a slight "harrumph" as she ran into the kitchen. Graham quickly checked to make sure Megan couldn't see her, then reached into her pocket, opened a small box, and dropped something into Megan's wine glass that made a faint clink when it hit the bottom of the glass.

"Okay, chips and dip." Megan ran back into the room, plopped herself onto the lounge and dropped the packet of chips into Graham's lap while trying to wrench the lid off of the dip. Graham held out her hand.

"Megan, give me the dip. You look like you could use a bit more wine instead."

Megan just shrugged and handed Graham the dip, but didn't pick up her wine glass. Graham felt herself getting a little impatient.

"Megan, have some more wine. It's really fruity and delicious." She hoped she wasn't sounding too bossy.

"Bossy boots." Megan said teasingly. But she was smiling while she said it, and she did pick up her glass for a few sips. On the last sip, her expression changed to confused. "There's something in here."

"Yes, Megan. It's called wine, and you've been drinking it." Graham replied with a completely straight face. Megan couldn't help but giggle at the reply.

"No, Graham. I mean there's something in my glass besides the wine." And with that, Megan tipped her head back to drain the glass of its remaining wine. When she saw what was left in the glass after the wine was gone, her eyes grew wide.

"Oh my Lord! Graham…is this what I think it is?" Megan tipped the empty glass sideways and out tumbled a beautiful diamond ring into the palm of her hand. She looked up at Graham and realised that her girlfriend was no longer sitting next to her, but was currently on one knee in front of her, looking so scared and vulnerable yet so hopeful at the same time.

"Megan…my life has never been the same since you entered it. You've given me the courage to be proud of who I am and the determination to never live my life in secrecy ever again. I've had six wonderful years with you, and in that time you've shown me unconditional love, patience, kindness and a kind of happiness that I thought would never exist outside of my dreams. I've never loved anybody the way that I love you, Megan, and I never want to love anyone else ever again. I want to be with you and only you forever. I want us to get married and buy a house, then raise a child and do all the things that parents do, and then grow old together. Please, Megan…Will you Marry Me?"

"Oh My Lord!" Megan's voice was barely above a whisper at first. Then, realisation seemed to strike her, and a huge smile split her face. "YES! Yes, Graham! Of course I'll marry you. I was hoping you would ask one day. I couldn't think of anything better than being your wife."

"And your wife." Graham replied as she gently took the ring from Megan's hand and slid it onto her ring finger. It was a perfect fit. They smiled at each other, then kissed passionately. Everything seemed to be falling into place for them. Graham - who had started out as a bartender – was now the manager of a bar. Megan had been talking to Larry and Lloyd – the ex-ex-gays – who had turned their halfway house into a haven that now had an exercise program (Run by Larry), job searching (Run by Lloyd), tutoring for people who needed to graduate high school (Run by a good friend of theirs, Jessica – a former high-school teacher), and they were now looking into getting a counsellor that would be able to understand where all these kids were coming from. They were hoping that Megan would be willing to join up with them.

And on top of all that, now they had a wedding to plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR: 2006 – Wedding Day**

Peter Bishop's heart was so swollen with happiness and pride that he thought it would burst before the day was out. Megan, his Little Pookie, was getting married today in the local Unitarian Universalist Church. She looked so beautiful in her white, halter neck dress, her blonde hair in a chignon with a big, pink flower in the side. Around her wrist was the pink crystal bracelet that he had given Nancy to wear on their wedding day more than twenty-five years ago – Nancy had insisted that she wear it as a part of tradition (Something old – her earring were antiques, something new – her dress, something borrowed – Nancy's bracelet, and something blue – he assumed it had to be underwear because her shoes were silver in colour). And now he was walking Megan up the aisle, to the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, to the tune of "Only You" by The Platters.

Graham – who was waiting for Megan to come up the aisle – looked lovely too. She hadn't wanted to wear a dress, so she had ordered a beautifully-cut, very feminine, grey suit to be married in. Her tie was pale pink to match the flower in Megan's hair, and so were her heels. Her hair was too short to pin back like Megan's, but it had been professionally straightened that morning and looked wonderful.

Finally, Peter made it to where Graham was standing. He kissed both girls on the cheek.

"Take good care of my Little Pookie, okay?" He whispered very softly to Graham as he leaned in. She gave him a barely audible nod.

Megan smiled as her Dad went back to his seat. It was finally happening; she and Graham were getting married today. After all the hassle they had to go through to find a church that would be willing to marry them (Megan had insisted that they had to get married in a church under the eyes of god otherwise it wouldn't feel right to her. It had always been her dream to have a church wedding, and it had been Graham who had suggested that they look into her late Mom's church – The Unitarian Universalists – because they supported same-sex marriages and wouldn't mind that Megan was baptised Catholic. Besides, even after all these years, Megan was still devoutly religious. She still identified as a Christian, and went to bible study twice a week, but had long since abandoned the Catholic Church.)

The priest stepped up to the couple to begin the vows.

"Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today in order to witness the uniting in matrimony of Megan Bishop and Graham Monro. The contract of marriage is most solemn, and is not to be entered into lightly, but thoughtfully and seriously with a very deep realisation of its responsibilities and obligations.

Please remember that love, loyalty and understanding are the foundations for a happy and enduring home and marriage. No other human ties are more tender, and no other vows are more important than those that you are both about to pledge." He paused for effect.

"Do you, Megan Bishop, take Graham Monro as your spouse for life? Do you promise to love and comfort her, honour and keep her in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, for better or for worse, and to always be faithful to her for as long as you live?"

"I do." Megan smiled tenderly.

"And do you, Graham Monro, take Megan Bishop as your spouse for life? Do you promise to love and comfort her, honour and keep her in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, for better or for worse, and to always be faithful to her for as long as you live?"

"I do." Graham smiled back at Megan. The priest smiled at both of them gently and held out his hand for the rings. Dolph (Graham's 'best man') handed them to him.

"Now ladies, I want you to take these rings. Graham, you first. Put the ring on Megan's finger, and repeat after me to her. You have to say their name first and then…I give you this ring as a token and a pledge of my constant faith and everlasting love. With this ring, I ask you to be mine." Hands shaking just a little, Graham took one of the platinum bands from the priest and turned to Megan.

"Megan Bishop, I give you this ring as a token and a pledge of my constant faith and everlasting love. With this ring, I ask you to be mine." Megan gave her that tender smile again as the ring slid onto her finger. Now it was her turn. She took the other ring from the priest and turned to Graham.

"Graham Monro, I give you this ring as a token and a pledge of my constant faith and everlasting love. With this ring, I ask you to be mine." The other ring slid easily onto Graham's finger.

"Alright then." Said the priest. "Now that you have both joined yourselves in Matrimony, may you both strive all your lives to meet this commitment with the same amount of love and devotion that you now possess. By the virtue of the authority of the Unitarian Universalist Church, I now pronounce you both spouses for life. You may now share your first kiss as an officially married couple."

The two now-married women smiled at each other for a moment before leaning in for the traditional chaste first kiss as Mrs. And Mrs. Bishop-Monro.


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: There is a sex scene between Megan and Graham in here. Yes, she's pregnant, but so what? Pregnant people are allowed to have sex too. Also, because this is the final chapter, it's also the longest.**

**CHAPTER FIVE: 2009 – Additions to the family**

Graham smiled at her wife, who was currently taking a nap on their king-size bed. Her huge stomach was rising and falling with every breath she took, but Graham thought it was beautiful to watch. She reached out and rubbed Megan's rounded stomach with one hand…it was very warm, and-

Graham gasped as she felt something knock against her hand. Maybe it was the baby's foot or it's elbow. She had felt the baby kicking through Megan's stomach so many times before, yet every time seemed just as amazing as the one before it. The waiting was driving her crazy though. Megan still had another three weeks to go before the baby was due.

It had been thanks to the kindness of old acquaintances that she and Megan had been able to conceive. They had gone to visit Dolph and Clayton (who had moved in with Dolph last year after a long-distance relationship) not long after getting back from their honeymoon, and Megan had expressed a desire to have children very soon. Unfortunately they only had three options: Adoption, IVF and Artificial Insemination. They all knew that IVF was out of the question because it was so expensive, and after a lengthy discussion, it was decided that adoption simply wasn't their best option because not all people were willing to adopt children out to same-sex couples. That left them with Artificial Insemination – which Megan and Graham agreed would probably be the easiest way for them to conceive a child. Both Dolph and Clayton agreed to offer samples on the condition that they would be allowed to be in the potential child's life as uncle figures, which the girls agreed to instantly. Dolph and Clayton were great friends, and they wanted them to be as much a part of their child's life as possible.

But it hadn't been easy. A tear slipped from Graham's eye as she remembered getting a call at work one night from Megan, who was sobbing and hysterical. She sped home as fast as her car would allow, finding Megan curled up on the floor of the hallway, sobbing her heart out. She had had a miscarriage at 10 weeks for absolutely no reason.

Megan wanted to try again straight away for another baby, while Graham had been so shocked by what had happened (more so because Megan almost never drank, didn't smoke, and exercised three times per week) that she had told Megan the next day that she wanted to put off trying to conceive again for at least six months. For one of the few times in the ten years they'd known each other, Megan had been absolutely furious. She had screamed at Graham for what seemed like hours on end that she had no idea just how much having their own child had really meant to her and that she probably didn't even care Megan had miscarried. They had slept in separate beds for three days after that – something they'd never done as a couple because they hated going to bed angry.

Once their tempers had cooled, Megan and Graham had sat down to have a proper talk, and visited a doctor together for advice. In the end, they decided together that two months was enough to wait before trying again. That way, Megan's body would be okay because she would be more balanced, and she would have a chance to take more pregnancy vitamins.

The second time around went more smoothly. Megan's first trimester had her feeling sick in the mornings and craving some strange things such as Tabasco sauce on rice crackers, but apart from that she was alright. In the second trimester, her parents turned up for a visit to see how she and Graham were dealing – and to bring a few of Megan's old baby things that Nancy had managed to keep in very good condition. They seemed worlds away from the parents that had sent Megan to a "straight camp", but Graham put that down to Peter leaving the Catholic Church in 2002 to join the Unitarian Universalist Church. He was still a very devout Christian – just like his daughter – but his harsh Christian views had softened considerably over the years. He basically treated Graham as his second daughter.

Nancy wasn't as generous in her views, but she didn't seem like a bad woman…just very repressed from her traditional Irish Catholic upbringing. She had accepted her only child was a lesbian because she loved her daughter unconditionally, but she still believed in her heart that it was a sin to commit homosexual acts and worried that her daughter would go to hell one day despite the fact that Megan was still a devout Christian after all these years.

Still, Nancy had made an effort…she was always civil to Graham; she never bought up her opinions on homosexuality when she visited, and she was absolutely delighted about having a grandchild. She had also taken them shopping for a baby's crib and had ended up buying them an expensive cot that could convert into a small bed once their child was older. Graham had hugged her for it, and she had replied with a smile and a peck on Graham's cheek – from Nancy, that was a big show of affection so Graham had come to assume that Nancy at least liked her as a person on some level.

After that, there was Megan's third trimester – which she had gotten up to only weeks beforehand. And to celebrate, Clayton had offered to help organise a baby shower. It hadn't been a big, formal occasion. There were only about ten people in attendance: Megan, Graham, Dolph, Clayton, Larry, Lloyd (Megan was still working as a counsellor for them but would be on Maternity Leave once she had the baby), Jessica – the tutor at Larry and Lloyds – arrived with her girlfriend Krista, and a gay couple – Nina and Bethany – that had been neighbours and friends of the Bishop-Monro's for the past two years.

It had been a fairly relaxed event. They played a few silly games that were only seen at baby showers, then all decided to go for a swim in the pool because it was such a hot day. Afterwards they had eaten fried chicken and hot chips, and then Megan had unwrapped the presents they bought, squealing with delight over the cute toys and the tiny jumpsuits that seemed too small even for a baby to fit into. They were keeping the baby's gender a secret from everybody until the birth so people had bought the baby white, yellow and green outfits. Graham was enjoying being only one of three people (herself, Megan and their ultrasound technician) that was in on the little secret.

Graham sighed contentedly as she rubbed Megan's swollen tummy and kissed her gently on the lips. Megan's eyes fluttered open.

"Hmm?"

"Hey, honey." Graham kissed her again. "Feeling better?" Megan smiled, only half-awake.

"Much better." Graham's fingers traced patterns onto her swollen tummy, making her body tingle and Megan moaned softly. The last three months, any form of body contact with Graham made her unbelievably horny. They had put it down to the hormones, but neither was complaining about it. Megan had never wanted sex more badly in her life than in the past three months, and Graham found her pregnant body both beautiful and sexy.

"You're like The Goddess of Fertility, Megan." She once said. "You've got the beautiful round belly of a healthy, pregnant woman. Your breasts seem to have tripled in size since you fell pregnant, and your beautiful, blonde hair cascading around your shoulders looks almost like a golden halo. If we ever decide to have another child, I want to look like you when I'm pregnant."

Megan tilted her head to catch Graham's mouth in a hot, hungry kiss. Graham kissed her back just as enthusiastically, running her hands through Megan's blonde hair. They only stopped so that they could take off their clothes.

"Beautiful." Graham murmured, staring at her wife's naked, pregnant body. All curves and shadows and light that seemed to fit her perfectly. "You're so beautiful naked, Megan. Even more when you're pregnant." She leaned down to flick at Megan's nipples with her tongue, loving the noises that came out Megan's throat.

Megan cupped her breasts and massaged the nipples with her thumbs as she covered the top of Graham's head with kisses. Graham massaged her tummy a little more before sliding her hand downwards. Megan gasped when she felt Grahams fingers penetrate her while her thumb rubbed a sensitive spot that sent sparks off through her body. She wanted to do to Graham what Graham was doing to her, but felt her wife holding her down on the mattress so she couldn't move. Then she felt a cool tongue between her legs and cried out in pleasure. Graham continued her ministrations, knowing all the sensitive spots on Megan's body and how to get the reaction she wanted. For a while, she teased Megan, pretending not to know where to put her tongue and Megan began to whimper in frustration, thrusting her hips to make Graham touch the right spot. Just when she was almost sobbing with frustration, Graham's tongue arched up and attacked that particular spot. Megan heard herself moaning loudly, felt her whole body tighten up and then start repeatedly contracting. But Graham kept going, causing the contractions over and over, wanting Megan to orgasm repeatedly. It began to feel like one long contraction after that, and the waves of pleasure rushing through her body were unbelievable.

Finally, it stopped, and Megan repayed Graham by signalling for her to straddle Megan's face because her large tummy limited the positions they could use. Graham giggled when she felt Megan's tongue penetrate her…for some reason it always tickled at first. But the tickles went away when Megan began to write the alphabet…a favourite trick of theirs because it always worked. Graham felt her legs getting weak, but Megan held onto them firmly and her tongue began to move at a furious pace. Graham could feel an orgasm approaching and arched her hips just that tiny bit to get that right spot.

"Oh fuuuuuck! Oh fuuuuck! Oh fuuuuck…Megan!" Was the last thing she could remember saying. Everything else became gibberish after that as her body tightened up and those wonderful contractions went through her body. She pinched furiously at her nipples, hoping to heighten the feeling and draw it out.

Once she finally calmed down, Graham rolled over so she was lying next to Megan, who looked tired, but happy.

"I Love You, Megan Bishop-Monro."

"I Love You too, Graham Bishop-Monro."

They giggled, still finding their long surnames a little strange, even after being married for three years, then leaned in and kissed each other.

"Y'know what, Megan?"

"What?"

"I can't wait for little Skye Audrey Bishop-Monro to arrive." Graham smiled, and then looked a little sad. "I just wish my Mom could have been around to meet her. I reckon she would have loved you and our baby. And I think she would be so flattered to know that we chose her name for the baby's middle name."

"I know, honey. I know I would have loved her too." Megan replied, threading her fingers through Graham's. "But I'm sure God will always look after your Mom in heaven, and I'm sure she's always watching over us, and she'll always watch over little Skye."

The next morning, Graham woke up to an unusual feeling. It was just after sunrise, but she decided to get up and have an early shower. When she came out of the ensuite bathroom, Megan was awake, and almost in tears.

"Graham…I think I wet the bed." She said, face bright red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I don't know WHY I wet the bed, I've NEVER wet the bed in my whole life, I guess the baby kicked my bladder really hard while I was sleeping or something but-"

Graham just stared at her, and then something clicked. The bed was obviously wet because they had white sheets and a blanket, but the bad smell that comes with wetting the bed wasn't hanging in the air. The realisation of what may have really happened sent her into giggles.

"Y-y-you haven't PEED the b-b-bed, Megan!" She managed to sputter in-between her giggles. "I think you're w-w-water is b-b-broken."

"This isn't funny, Graham." Megan insisted, still bright red. "I'm sitting in what feels like ten litres of amniotic fluid and it's gross and-OH!" Megan stopped in the middle of her sentence to clutch at her stomach.

"Did you just have a contraction?"

"I think so. It didn't feel like the baby kicking to me at all."

Quick as lightning, Graham reached under their bed to grab Megan's hospital bag, which they had packed two weeks beforehand. In a matter of seconds, they were both in the car, with Graham speeding towards the hospital Megan had booked a room in.

After that, hours seemed to blur into minutes that they managed to tell apart by Megan's contractions and cries of pain. They were put into the obstetrics ward with a kind, black midwife named Annabelle with who touched Megan gently with her plump hands and smiled at the couple while she spoke to them.

"Honey, I'd say you're about three, maybe four centimetres dilated. We still have some time to go, but be strong for each other and it will go faster than you think."

In its entirety, Megan's Labour lasted for nearly 24 hours. She refused all drugs that the doctor and midwife offered, choosing only to hold Graham's hand while Graham stroked her tangled, sweaty hair and talked her through the hours, and to breathe a little gas when the pain from the stretching of her body became too much for her to handle.

Finally, the baby began to come out. Megan shrieked in agony, feeling like her body was being turned inside-out and wondering if she would ever feel so much pain in her life again. Graham kissed her knuckles in an attempt to comfort her, but she barely noticed.

"It's okay, honey, the baby's crowning now, we're almost done." Annabelle's calm but firm voice broke through her screams. "This is the very last stage, we need you to push as hard as you can."

"I am." She rasped, her voice hoarse from screaming for hours on end. "But I'm so tired. I don't think-" She felt slender fingers intertwine with hers and finally realised it was Graham.

"Megan, don't finish that sentence." Her voice was firm. "You CAN do this, we BOTH know you can do it. Just one more push and our baby will be officially born. Come on, sweetie, I KNOW you can do this. Just keep holding my hand, I won't let you go until it's over."

Megan gave her wife an exhausted smile and held tight to her hand. Reaching deep down inside herself, Megan found that last ounce of strength she needed and pushed as hard as she could, screaming in agony as she felt something enormous coming out of her body.

Then…the air was filled with the sound of a baby crying for the first time. Megan didn't hesitate to hold out her arms, and about a minute later, the baby was in her arms, swaddled in a towel and a hat.

"We have to clean them off and check their vitals first before we give them back to the parents. And just to let you both know, you have a beautiful, healthy little girl. She weighs about six pounds" Annabelle explained gently. Graham nodded, but Megan seemed oblivious. She was staring in fascination at the tiny, red creature she was holding. The hours of hard work and pain that she had just gone through seemed to be already forgotten. She hadn't even noticed when Graham cut the umbilical cord, or when the placenta came out.

"Oh…wow." She whispered. "Graham…we're parents. We have a beautiful little daughter."

Annabelle smiled at them as she bought in one of the hospital cribs for their daughter. It was nice to see a committed couple for once that had actually made a conscious decision to start a family. She had seen too many teenage mothers and people that had had babies for all the wrong reasons in her seventeen years as a midwife. Seeing a couple that just wanted to have a happy, healthy child warmed her heart, regardless of whether the couple happened to be gay or straight.

"Have you ladies chosen a name for your little princess?" She asked. They smiled at her. Megan looked exhausted, but very happy.

"Yes, we have." Graham replied, smiling at the lady who had helped to bring their child into the world. "Her name is going to be Skye Audrey Bishop-Monro." Annabelle nodded and wrote their child's name onto a piece of paper, then stuck it to the back of the crib.

"Anyway, ladies. Congratulations on the birth of your first child."

The next day, Graham and Megan rang Megan's parents to let them know that they were now the grandparents of a baby girl and they were welcome to visit their little family in the hospital. Two hours later, they arrived with several presents and shirts with the words "Worlds Best Grandma/Grandpa".

The moment she saw baby Skye, Nancy started to cry.

"Mom…is something wrong?" Megan asked. Nancy shook her head.

"No sweetheart, this is how all first-time grandma's act." She smiled through her tears. "The only thing as beautiful as seeing your own child for the first time, is seeing your first grandchild for the first time."

"She's right you know, Pookie." Peter said to his daughter with a gentle smile. "Didn't Skye just take your breath away the moment you first saw her?" Megan nodded and smiled back at her Dad.

"The moment I got to first hold her, it was like the whole world just crumbled away and all that was left was Graham, myself and Skye. And I wanted that moment to last forever – except I was so tired I fell asleep about thirty minutes later. They had to get Graham to feed her instead."

"Not that I minded. It was nice to just spend a little bonding time with her" Graham interjected as she picked up Skye – who was currently awake and crying. "Eww…Skye, did you just fill your diaper for me?"

Despite being exhausted – and still sore from yesterday – Megan started laughing at her wife. Graham laughed too while grabbing a clean nappy and some wipes from Megan's bag. Peter couldn't help but laugh as well, remembering the funny moments he and Nancy had with Megan when she was a baby, then a toddler, and then a child. And even Nancy joined in with the laughter, maybe because she was thinking the exact same things that her husband was thinking.

Amidst all the laughter, Megan looked around at her family – the people she loved unconditionally and who loved her unconditionally. The mother who had raised her as best as she could and taught her how to cook, clean and about becoming a woman. The gentle father who always tried to understand her and who treated her wife as part of the family. The woman she had shared her life with for nearly ten years and the child that their love had helped create. In that split moment, Megan realised just how happy she really was with how her life had turned out. She wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
